The Story of White
by Jackal-san
Summary: Before Ichigo, Hichigo and Zangetsu. Before Aizen's betrayal. There was the original Espada and Isshin and Masaki. There was also White, a artificially created hollow. Why does he hate Ulquiorra so much? What was it like inside of Masaki, a Quincy? Why didn't he take over Ichigo's body when he was a child?
1. White

**So this is actually for my Instagram of Hichigo [ .within] and I decided why not post it here too? I should also update my other stories too… I'll get to work on that, but in the meantime, enjoy this story!**

 **Summary: Before Ichigo, Hichigo and Zangetsu. Before Aizen's betrayal. There was the original Espada and Isshin and Masaki. There was also White, a artificially created hollow. Why does he hate Ulquiorra so much? What was it like inside of Masaki, a Quincy? Why didn't he take over Ichigo's body when he was a child?**

White, at least that's the name he was given, wandered the room endlessly. Each time he paced, he hoped for something new to appear. Nothing ever changed. It was just white and from the inside you'd never know there was a door. Even when the wall opened the person who came in never stayed long. They just placed a tray with food on the table that was provided and then left. White didn't even know the man's name.

After five months of pacing, he finally got the change he wished for. The same emotionless person came in, though this time they didn't bring food. White stopped his pacing to face the black haired man.

"Lord Aizen has summoned you." The visitor said not leaving it up for debate. White didn't know who this Aizen was, but he just knew anyone who ordered him around wasn't a friend. The other noticed that White hadn't moved and also stopped.

"Must I repeat myself?" The moment the other raised his spiritual pressure as a threat, White attacked. It was his instincts to attack when a threat was presented to him. The male raised his arms to block the two blades that were White's forearms. Blood dripped from his arms, but it didn't stop him from countering. Swinging his leg around, the male slammed White hard into the wall creating a massive dent and quickly followed it up with a bala. The attacked landed a inch from White's head and mask and left a huge crater in the wall.

"Be careful of who you raise your blades to. Your power is no match to mine. I was given the rank of four within the Espada for a reason. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, I advise you remember that next time you decide to attack." Ulquiorra said already walking down the hallway.

"Lord Aizen is waiting and making him wait is not a wise decision." This time White followed even though he hated answering to the Espada or another unknown person.

Though as he followed Ulquiorra, he made a vow to himself. One day he would strike the Fourth Espada down even if it was the last thing he did. That vow would carry on and one day be made true, but not yet. He was still far too weak to even last a minute against the other. Time would change that.

Ulquiorra lead him down the halls silently. No words were exchanged, no eye contact was made and White didn't mind it. Even after just officially meeting the emo, he didn't take a liking to him.

Finally the Espada came to a stop at two massive doors. As he raised his hand to knock a voice answered, "please come in. There is no reason to knock." White didn't like how his voice sounded, mostly because he could tell it was fake. The owner of the voice was sinister and the gentle voice didn't fit him.

Ulquiorra lowered his hand and pushed the two doors open and stepped into the room. White remained in the doorway, cautious of the others in the room, but mostly the one on the throne. Ulquiorra stopped in the center of the room and bowed low to the brown haired soul reaper and White simply watched.

"No need to be so afraid." The man said a little to welcoming for White's taste. Hesitantly White stepped into the room, but no more than a few steps.

Ulquiorra moved to stand beside the others who were gathered in the room. White didn't pay much attention to them.

"Hello~" A voice said while White was distracted. Leaping back, he had not expected someone to appear in front of him so fast. A growl echoed through the room from White.

"No need ta get all defensive." The strange man said brushing off the growl. "Names Gin. Yers?"

White didn't know how to react to the silver haired soul reaper, he also lacked the ability to speak.

"It's name is White." The man to the side of the one on the throne replied.

"Kinda strange name ya got." The person in front of White said walking around him Though he knew why the other said that, he was a completely black hollow after all.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." The brown male on the throne stated. The silver haired male didn't seem to be doing anything that required White's immediate attention, though he would glance at him every now and then just to be sure.

"You were created from the souls of dozens of soul reapers, though you are not as strong as I had hoped." This made White's blood boil, but he remembered how easily Ulquiorra smashed him into the wall. He also suspected the Fourth Espada was not even close to his full strength and judging from the others in the room, some were stronger than Ulquiorra. If the rank Ulquiorra told him was anything to go on, there were a few others who were stronger and more who were weaker. Though he decided not to try his luck.

"Then why keep him alive?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Cause Ulqui." The silver haired male replied. "Since he's similar ta a soul reaper, he can get stronger like one too. An he doesn't evolve like a regular hollow."

Ulquiorra held his emotionless look, but others in the room appeared confused by the silver person's words.

"As Gin said, he can get stronger similar to a soul reaper." Aizen added. White guessed the squinty eyed soul reaper was Gin. "With the proper training of course."

"Like hell I'm being a teacher for some experiment of yers!" A light blue haired person exclaimed. A few others nodded in agreement.

"Are there any volunteers?" Aizen asked as if he didn't hear the others outburst. No reply. White was somewhat irritated that Aizen believed he needed one of his stuck up puppets to make him stronger. He could do that just fine of his own.

"Oi, Ulqui?" Gin said looking up at the Fourth Espada. Ulquiorra looked down at the captain. :Ya have a second release form, right?"

"Indeed." Ulquiorra replied.

"Then I'll train White here ta beat it." Gin replied grabbing the hollow's bicep, since his forearms were blades, and dragged him from the throne room.

"Best of luck." Aizen replied, though he doubted the other would even come close to the arrancar's first release.

White followed after the captain, though he still hated the idea of a soul reaper training him. Though it wasn't hard to tell he wouldn't be getting out of the palace anytime soon and fighting his way out was suicide. So he'd play the loyal puppet until he was strong enough to escape.


	2. Learn

"Yer too slow." Gin stated dodging one of White's blades. Between the hollows horns a cero formed and was pointed right at the captain's head.

"Oh." The silver haired man observed as the hollow unleashed it.

White jumped back a few feet to inspect his work.

"That was kinda dangerous." Gin was perfectly unharmed, besides for a small part of his uniform. White roared in anger at the male slightly taking him back.

"No need to get angry." Gin replied. Over the course of the few months they had been training for, Gin began to figure out what different things meant. A roar was usually anger or some type of aggression. White's actions were similar to a animals in Gin's opinion. Though it was not the best way to communicate.

"Let's take a break, there's somethin else I wanna teach ya." White tilted his head when the captain sat on the ground and began drawing in the sand. Coming to stand behind him, he watched confused.

"Know what it says?" Gin asked pointing to the scribbles in the sand. They looked like おはよ, but Gin's handwriting was a little sloppy. White stared at the curves and lines Gin drew, but couldn't make sense of it. Maybe it was a map? A small growl of annoyance rumbled in the back of his throat.

"It says hello." Gin stated. "Ohayō." The captain proceeded to wave at the hollow who decided to sit down.

"Since ya can't speak, maybe ya can write." He voiced his idea out loud. White didn't understand how words would help him fight or get stronger.

"You try." Gin said pointing to the scribbles.

White sighed, knowing Gin wouldn't just allowed him to skip the "lesson" or whatever this was. Using his right arm, he tried to copy the captain's writing the best he could.

"Not bad, though if yer gonna learn, then let's start with the Hiragana chart." Gin said erasing the scribbles and replacing them with more. "There are more, but these are the basics."

White stared at the symbols confused.

"Ah." Gin stated pointing to the first one on the top row which was あ. "In romaji, it's written a, but pronounced ah." Below it, Gin wrote a.

"E." He pointed to the next on the list which was い. "In romaji it's i, but pronounced e." He added writing the romaji beneath it, though it didn't help White much.

This continued until they got to the last one which was ん. Though that was just the basics, there was others, but knowing the basics first would help.

White wondered how he would memorize them, some looked alike after all.

"Usually you learn Kanji after Hiragana, but I like Katakana a lot better." Gin explained. "Also Kanji has more symbols."

White tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Gin interpreted that as he wondered how this would help him. "Writing won't help ya win a battle, but it helps with communication a lot. Since ya can't talk, ya need a way to communicate. It's also something ya can do while yer bored while I'm in the soul society."

At least it was better than sitting in his room for days on end with nothing to do but pace.

"I'll have a chart made for ya." Gin stated getting to his feet. "For now let's see what ya got."

White also returned to his feet and their sparring match resumed once again.

 **So this one's pretty short, but I'm building up White's past. The two people who had the most impact on him are Gin and obviously Ulquiorra, before Ichigo came around of course.**


	3. Regarding All of My Stories

Yo everyone! For some of you I have been gone for months even years! Others, not so long.

Now for my excuses: school, finals, marching band, laziness and I was in Japan for a month. (Loved it there and want to go back soon! Highly recommended a trip!) But while I was there, I realized just how much I post new stories and don't update my old ones.

So I figured since it's the summer (and I only have marching band to distract me) I would start writing again. But now I will be focusing on completing a select few. All of my stories will be finished in time and many will be getting a rewrite!

So here's the news:

 **I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!**

Today: 7/2/2017

 **Broken**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Published: 4/26/2017

Last Update: 4/26/2017

Plans: I personally love this story and therefore will be updating it soon.

Status: Active

 **Dragon Born**

Fandom: Fairytail

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 4/24/2016

Plans: I'm not really sure what to do with this one... I don't really know where I was having the plot go and I only decided to give it a rewrite because some of you guys have OC's in it. So for now it will be put on hold and may get another rewrite in the future.

Status: On Hold

 **E.N.D. Past to Present**

Fandom: Fairytail

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 3/13/2017

Plans: Being my most popular story, I will be updating it pretty regularly. It has taken me a few rewrites of it to finally get a plot I like. So any rewrite ideas I have for it will be done as new stories and not rewrites.

Status: Active

 **Hollowfied Ghoul**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Bleach

Published: 4/24/2016

Last Update: 6/25/2016

Plans: I'm putting this one on hold for a while. I gotta remember the plot I had and I'm focusing on completing a few stories at a time. (There are more Tokyo Ghoul fanfics coming out, I've got three summaries done already and I'm sure there's gonna be more.)

Status: On Hold

 **Life Swap**

Fandom: Kill la Kill (feat. characters from other animes)

Published: 4/13/2016

Last Update: 5/31/2016

Plans: When I first thought of this story I had big plans for it, but putting it to paper didn't go well. So I finally decided it will be getting a rewrite. (Priscilla, Eren, Kaneki and Rin will still be featured.)

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **Loss**

Fandom: Kill la Kill

Published: 4/24/2017

Last Update: 4/24/2017

Plans: This story was my ASL project and I will be making sure to update before the first semester ends in December-ish... (My teacher says new chapters to it count can be used for future projects. My teacher rocks! And, no, she doesn't read my projects from any of my accounts. It's bad enough with some friends of mine reading my fanfics...)

Status: Active

 **Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin**

Fandom: Ben 10

Published: 5/16/2017

Last Update: 5/16/2017

Plans: Since I have been getting some good results from this story and I love it, I'll be updating it pretty soon.

Status: Active

 **Shingeki no Kaiju**

Fandom: Attack on Titan and Pacific Rim

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 4/12/2017

Plans: When I wrote this story, I had a pretty basic plot and now I've got a better one. That means it's getting a rewrite and gonna be better than ever! Though I don't know when I'm gonna work on it...

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **The Soul Reaper and His Espada Brother**

Fandom: Bleach

Published: 6/28/2016

Last Update: 6/28/2016

Plans: Due to the weird way I started this one, I will be rewriting it. Not sure when I'll get around it that, but I will.

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **The Story of White**

Fandom: Bleach

Published: 8/21/2016

Last Update: 11/24/2016

Plans: I will be putting this story on hold for a while. I'm not abandoning it! I will see it through to the end

Status: On Hold

 **I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!**

 **Currently Active Stories: Broken, E.N.D. Past to Present, Loss, Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin.**

 **Now you guys get to decide on the fifth story! Shoot me a comment with your vote! (You can vote for a story that's on hold if you want.)**

Upcoming Stories:

Fandoms: (so you can just skip if nothing seems good)

Tokyo Ghoul

Blue Exorcist (as a crossover)

My Little Pony

Ben 10 Omniverse

Other (give me a idea and you might just see it as a story)

 **Chains**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Summary: Ghouls were once the most feared creatures in the world, but they were eventually knocked off of their perc. From deadly creatures to pets, the ghouls had fallen. Some were merely weapons, others pets and some as even less. Hide is forced by his adoptive family to buy a ghoul at the auction. It was supposed to be an easy night. Walk in, slap some money on the table and leave, but it didn't end up that way. No, a certain white haired half ghoul made his night so much more trouble.

 **Cursed Blood**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Blue Exorcist

Summary: Everything can change in an instant and some people are just born with tragedy in their blood. Kaneki Ken and Rin Okumura, both cursed to live as monsters from the moment they were born. One a half-ghoul and the other half-demon, both no longer human. Under normal circumstances, the two would never cross paths, but blood has brought them together and not just any blood, the demonic blood of the Devil himself.

 **Drop of Insanity**

Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to as well)

Summary: There are two sides to every coin and opposites attract right? Even the Elements of Harmony have an opposite. The idea of the elements having a darker counterpart was theorized by Nightmare Moon while in exile, but only proved true a thousand years later. A spell gone wrong brings ponies from two different universes together. The Elements of Harmony meet the Elements of Insanity. Friendship collides with bloodlust, magic against tech, harmony faces insanity.  
[Elements of Insanity were created by TheInnvertedShadow on YouTube]

 **Getting the Ben's Together**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: The omnitrix was many things. A powerful weapon, a helpful tool, and a link. A link between dimensions. Ben Prime, Ben 23, Bad Ben, Mad Ben, Benzarro, Nega Ben and even No Watch Ben were all linked. Now a war has started and not just any war, a war of dimensions. With No Watch Ben being the first one to discover the incoming fleet of ships in his world, he is sent on a mission by a very unusual ally to get the Ben's together again. Though he is also on a race against time. If he doesn't get them all together and beat this threat in time, all of their worlds will suffer. Can he make it? Will the other Ben's be willing to help him or will they try to kill him again? Who's this new threat and what do they want?

 **Ouija Board**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Summary: There has always been a border between the physical world and the spiritual one. If one crosses the border, they better be ready to face the consequences. Hide and a few friends decided to mess with an Ouija board Hide found hidden in his basement. Are they prepared to step foot into the realm of spirits? Will they ever return to "normal"? Who's the white haired demon Hide suddenly starts seeing everywhere?

 **Rejection**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: Earth has had it with planetary invasions and aliens in general. So a decision was made by the world powers to make earth a closed system. Isolated from the rest of the universe. The world powers also decided to deport all aliens. Being the wielder of the omnitrix, Ben is also kicked off of his own home planet. With the Plumbers, aliens and earth's greatest defender gone, earth locks themself off from the universe. Though not everyone respects earth's decision. In order to get back at Ben, Vilgax sets his eyes on earth's destruction. Ben strikes off on his own and tries to forget earth and ignore its unavoidable fate, but an unexpected enemy turns into the friend he needs. Will Ben's new ally be able to convince the hero to save the planet that rejected him or will Ben's decision remain unchanged? Will the world powers finally see how much they needed the off world beings and the Plumbers? Will they see their errors to late?

 **The Curse of the Omnitrix**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: There was a reason Ben took off the omnitrix the first time and was hesitant to put it back on at age fifteen. At fourteen Ben figured out a dark secret to the powerful watch. When he put the watch on at ten, it was the best thing that happened to him. But as the months ticked on, he noticed he started to slowly stop growing. Ben brushed it off as not hitting a growth spurt, but he knew deep down that wasn't the case. Only when Gwen finally confronted him about it did he finally accept the truth and sought out Azmuth to remove the omnitrix permanently. But once again fate brought the omnitrix and the boy together when the highbreeds invaded. The only reason Ben didn't remember the omnitrix's strange ability was because he received the ultimatrix. The ultimatrix didn't have this feature so Ben aged like normal and hit his sixteenth birthday like a normal teen. Now armed with a new omnitrix, he assumed it too lacked the function that stopped him from growing. Boy was he wrong. And he's given a wake up call from an unlikely person. Will he get rid of the watch again or keep it? How will his family react to the fact that he will will never age? Why did Azmuth add the function? Is immortality really worth it if he has to live on past everyone he will ever care about?

 **The Nightmare Within**

Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to as well)

Summary: The Mane Six defeated Nightmare Moon and brought Princess Luna back, but where did the spirit of Nightmare Moon go? Everypony taught they just destroyed her, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Her spirit hid away until it was once again strong enough to haunt the night. But without a host, she was nothing more than a shadow of her former self. So as she regained her strength, she watched the Mane Six, searching for the weak link. Just because they had returned the Elements to the tree that didn't mean they weren't still connected to them. So she needed to break their special connection. What better way to do that then choose one of the six as her new host. This time Nightmare Moon won't make the same mistakes she made with Luna. With her once again returning to power an army of shadows rises to aid her. Enemies become allies, those long sealed once again are freed, and the Elements are useless without all six ponies. Can the Mane Six now Five find the power to defeat Nightmare Moon once again or will the world fall into eternal darkness?

 **What's Normal?**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: While things were a little more exciting for No Watch Ben, nothing really changed. He still had to go to boring school and he didn't have an omnitrix as usual. Sometimes he just wished for some excitement in his life. Unfortunately the universe heard him and No Watch Ben suddenly had his hands full with dealing with his other selves. At least they aren't trying to kill each other, right? Though why did they have to show up at his school?

You can tell I lack a life just from my current and upcoming stories...

Well, if a story sounds good to you, then shoot me a comment with your vote and see what happens! (You can also leave a vote for a story on hold if you want!)

Thanks guys and cya soon!


End file.
